32
YU GI OH 5D DARK SIGNER AKIZA JACK VS YUSEI BRUNO CHAPTER 32 TURBE KING RETURNS? next i summon tech genus catapult dragon and then play my spell card tech genus rush now can lower the level if monster on my side by 2 i pick tech genus power gladiator so now tune my level 3 tech genus power gladiator,:with my level 2 tech genus catapult dragon so now i can Synchro summon tech genus wonder magician then i play my tech genus cloner so no make clone if my monster and i pick tech genus wonder magician then by paying 1000 life points,:i can summon 2 level 1 tech genus monsters from my hand so i summon tech genus gear zombie and tech genus drill fish so now i tune my 2 level 5 tech genus wonder magician,s with my level 1 tech genus zombie and my level 1 tech genus drill fish no way level 12 monster said akiza that right now be hold top clear mind Delta Accel Synchro tech genus halberd cannon,:atk 4000 def 4000 next i play the spell spell magician blast now by sending the top 3 cards form my deck to my grave for this turn only my monster gets an ex 1000 atk points what 5000 atk points,:!yelled akiza no now Bruno monster more power full said Leo ya that not all Bruno spell card 2ND effect all if akiza face cards cant be used this turn,:said Luna ya but don't worry am sure akiza jack will win this duel said Ashley now go tech genus halberd cannon atk akiza dragon agguh!,:yelled akiza as her life points want to form 8000 to 6000 i next i play the spell spell end the blazing king now you lose 500 life point said Bruno agguh!yelled akiza as her life points go down form 6000 to 5500 i end my turn with face card,:said Bruno ok then it my my move yusei your going to pay i play chaos blast now my spell Counters become 12 next the i play the spell spell end if the storm if say good bye to your dragon yusei and to make sure you stop my speed spell i play end if chaos now say good bye to all your face down cards yusei yelled jack no shooting quasar dragon yelled yusei next remove 7 spell counters and you lose 800 life points,:yusei aughh yelled yusei as life points want form 2300 to 1500 hhhhhhhhhhhhhh!do you see yusei this all your fault said jack what you mean by that said yusei,you did not try help me Luna stay close friends in new domino city,:you pushed you all you cared about was working all the time on a energy machine and had no time for us your friends at last jack come by after i win the tournaments so did Luna,:and Ashley was watching me true she did have time to talk but she was there but where you crow ,:said Leo i tell you where crow was be some cop trying to help us all stay as friends and you yusei was to busy where you one the dark signers,:kidnapped me yusei no where to be find just like you war not there when devack defeated my brother Leo,:said Luna we all keep are anger hidden in side but Leo Luna no they picked that right side as soon they become dark signer it was Leo show help me beeter then you yusei by turning me in to dark signer,:said jack now it pay back time yusei said akiza i did no that you all felled that way,:if i had no every thing that was going on i wood down some thing,:said yusei it to late form that yusei now i play ark reborn to re summon comisc nova dragon now go comisc nova dragon atk yusei show the pain we all had!yelled jack no i don't think so when shooting quasar dragon is destroyed i can summon shooting star dragon i pick def made!,:yelled yusei fin then just use comisc nova dragon 2ND effect if atk your monster and he in def then you lose 1000 life points yusei agguh!,:yelled yusei as life point want down form 1500 to 500 i end my turn with face down card then summon monster in def send my 2 monsters 2 my grave to summon.earthbound immortal the dragon king atk 4000 i end my turn,said jack it my move,:said akiza i draw then i summon monster in def then black reborn to re summon black rose dragon and then get 4 speed counters now i remove 7 speed now you Leo 800 life point,:said akiza agguh Bruno life go down form,:6700 to 5900 now send my 2 monsters to my grave i can summon earthbound immortal black dragon atk 4000 now go earthbound immortal atk Bruno agguh!yelled Bruno s his life points go down form 5900 to 1900 now i use my monster 2ND effect by cuting his atk points in haff he can atk you 2ND yelled akiza!,:auggh yelled Bruno as his life points hit 0 i end my turn,:said akiza it my move i have to do some thing or i will lose next turn i play monster reborn to re summon shooting quasar dragon next i play synchro panic,:so i can re summon shooting star dragon star dust dragon next i play synchro blast now by send my 2 dragon to grave for this turn only shooting quasar dragon atk points become 10000 said yusei what no this cant be,:said jack o but it is now go shooting quasar dragon atk jack not so fast you i play my demon reborn to re summon Red Dragon Archfiend,:next i play my final tarp card crimson fire 2 now by giving up 2000 life points i can send your own atk right back at you with double the damage yelled jack noooooo yelled yusei as his life points hit 0,:it over yusei am the king if turbo duels now yes jack akiza win said Leo Luna i know they wood there awesome tag team,:said Ashley now do you see yusei said akiza do you see the pain you made us all feel now join the others yusei,:said jack. BRUNO DECK monsters cards TECH GENUS RUSH RHYNO Atk/Def 1600/800 Level: 4 TECH GENUS STRIKER Atk/Def : 800/0 LEVEL 2 TECH GENUS WAREWOLF Atk/Def: 1200/0 LEVEL 3 TECH GENUS POWER GLADIATOR Atk/Def: 2300/1500 LEVEL 5 TECH GENUS CYBER MAGICIAN Atk/Def: 0/0 Level: 1 TECH GENUS CATAPULT DRAGON Atk/Def: 900/1300 Level: 2 TECH GENUS JET FALCON Atk/Def: 1400/1200 Level: 3 TECH GENUS METAL SKELETON Atk/Def: 1100/? Level: 2 Tech Genus Blade Gunner Accel Synchro tech genus blade blaster atk/def 3300 2200 If a Synchro Monster on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. TECH GENUS GEAR ZOMBIE Atk/Def: 600/0 Level: 1 TECH GENUS DRILL FISH Atk/Def: 100/? Level: 1 BUSTER SHOTMAN Atk/Def: 0/0 Level: 1 Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a Machine-Type monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, the equipped monster loses 500 ATK and DEF. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, destroy all monsters your opponent controls with the same Type as the destroyed monster. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.) TECH GENUS WONDER MAGICIAN Spellcaster-Synchro/Tuner Atk/Def: 1900/0 Level: 5 TECH GENUS HYPER LIBRARIAN Atk/Def: 2400/1800 Level: 5 TECH GENUS RECIPRO DRAGONFLY Atk/Def: 300/400 Level: 2 1Tuner + 1 non-Tuner monster. Select 1 Synchro Monster you control. Return that Synchro Monster to your Extra Deck. Then Special Summon the Synchro Materials used to Synchro Summon that Synchro Monster if they are in your Graveyard. TECH GENUS HALBERD CANNON Atk/Def: 4000/4000 Level: 12 Delta Accel Synchro Synchro Tuner Monster + 2 or more non-Synchro Tuner Monsters If this card is face-up on the field, when a monster is Summoned, you can negate that summon and destroy it. This effect can be used up to a number of times equal to the Synchro Material Monsters used to Synchro Summon this card. When this card is removed from the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Tech Genus Blade Gunner" from your Extra Deck. If a monster would be removed from the field by a card effect, you can negate that effect and have that monster lose 800 ATK. TECH GENUS BLADE GUNNER Atk/Def: 3300/2200 Level: 10 "1 Synchro Tuner Monster" + "1 or more non-Synchro Tuner Monsters This card can be Synchro Summoned during your opponent's turn. You can discard 1 card to the Graveyard to negate the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn, you can remove from play this card. If this card is removed from play this way, it is returned to your side of the field during your opponent's End Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle and the monsters used in its Synchro Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them. SPELL CARDS SPEED WORLD 2 gx1-hl tgx300 TARP CARDS DOUBLE TYPE RESCUE Activate only when you control at least 2 different Types, 1 of which is a Machine-Type Monster, and your opponent controls more monsters than you control. Select 1 monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it. BATTLE STUN SONIC Activate only if an opponent's monster attacks. Negate that attack and Special Summon 1Level 4 or lower Tuner from your hand. COMPULSORY EVACUATION DEVICE Return 1 monster on the field to its owner's hand URGENT TUNING Release 1 Tuner Monster on your side of the field and 1 or more Non-Tuner monster to Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster that fulfills the Summoning Requirements from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) MAGNETIC STORM If you activate this card, you cannot activate any other cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone. Destroy 1 Set Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. Your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards YUSEI DECK 1.Junk Syncron 2.Nitro Syncron 3,trube bester 4,Tuning Supporter 5,quillbolt hedgehog 6,sonic chick 7,majestic dragon 8.road synchron 9.speed warrior 10.magna drago 11,tune warrior 12.level eater x2 13,hyper synchron 14.Quickdraw Synchron 15.Max Warrior 16.Shield Wing Drill Synchron 17,Stardust Xiaolong 18.Card Breaker 19.Second Booster 20. 21. 22. spell cards 1.synchro blast wave 2.de synchro 3.Synchro Gift 4.synchro panic summon as many synchros monsters that war used doing the duel 5.and have there effacts skiped and there atk 0 tarp cards 1.scrap iron scarecrow 2.Synchro Barrier Tribute 1 Synchro Monster you control. You do not take any damage until the End Phase of the next turn. 3.clustering wishes when shoting star dragon is destoeyed remove form play monsers that cnabe used for synchero summon to summon star dust dragon get atk points that are the tool if all syncrhos mosnter atk points in your grave and be retruning synchro monster used to my deck can force star dust to atk 6 times 4.Starlight Road Activate only when an effect is activated that would destroy 2 or more cards you control. Negate the effect and destroy that card. Then, you can Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Extra Deck. 5.Synchro Material Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. If you Synchro Summon this turn, you can use the selected monster as a Synchro Material Monster. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase during the turn you activate this card Extra Deck 1.Junk Warrior 2.Nitro Warrior 3.Armory Arm 4.Stardust Dragon 5.shoting star dragon accel synchro 6.majestic star drargon 7.csomic blazer dragon Delta Accel Synchro 8.Shooting Quasar Dragon limt over Accel Synchro